


Dulcis Domus

by BrokenHazelEyes



Category: Boondock Saints (Movies), Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Daryl is Murphy, Incest, Multi, Religious Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 05:48:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenHazelEyes/pseuds/BrokenHazelEyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Walking Dead/Boondock Saints crossover where Daryl Dixon is Murphy MacManus. </p>
<p>Connor always learned that you never gave up, no matter what. He'd taught Murphy the same lesson, passed down from their Ma and Pa. Connor always knew he'd be fine as long as Murphy had his back, and never thought of what would happen if Murphy was gone one day. It was horrifying, and he never wanted to think of such a thing. </p>
<p>Then one day it happened, and Connor was alone. He gripped his rosary tight, and screamed for his brother through tears he refused to admit he was crying. </p>
<p>To say he'd never imagined this possible outcome of his prayers would be a lie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dulcis Domus

       They say if you love something, you should set it free. It’s an old phrases, and its weight has long since diminished in society’s choices, but it’s a true enough one. If it is truly meant to be by your side, it will come back. The idea is simple, even a child could understand. However, it’s not nearly as easy as accepting it as truth. If you love something, set it free.

      It’s such a phrase that Connor MacManus never truly understood. He wasn’t sure he wanted to. He was not a greedy man, and when he loved it was with such a passion that a hurricane could not rip the object of his affection from his side. When he loved, it was a sight to behold. His brother, his blood, his family… No mortal man could ever make him set that free, even the almighty Lord fell second to the love he felt for the younger man. It was a simple fact in his head that he’d never let his brother go, not until their bodies were frail with age and God was waiting with open arms for both MacManus’.

     The choice, however, was ripped violently from his hands.

 

     He’d never heard Murphy scream that loud.


End file.
